Those beautiful eyes
by meliecom
Summary: "Je perdis pied un instant dans l'intensité de ce regard. Il avait toujours eu ces yeux qui nous donnaient envie de s'attacher à lui, mais ce soir c'était plus, c'était…"    Post-Episode 3x06!
1. Chapter 1

_**Voici un petit quelque chose suivant l'épisode 3x06! :) Il y avait juste trop quelque chose à faire avec ça et comme l'écriture me manque affreusement ces temps-ci, et bien voilà! J'espère que ça vous plaira! Je ne sais pas encore si ça sera une one-shot ou quelque chose de plus long mais on verra bien! Désolée pour les fautes de français! J'ai pas eu le temps de le réviser je voulais absolument vous le mettre avant de partir en vacances! :)**_

_****_

_**

* * *

**_

_Mon cœur débattait plus qu'il n'avait jamais débattu alors qu'il s'approchait de moi avec son arme. Pourtant j'essayai de conserver mon sang froid et je fis ce que j'avais écrit dans mes livres des dizaines de fois; essayer de le déstabiliser en lui disant ses 4 vérités en pleine face. Je le voyais bien dans son visage qu'il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire de moi. _

_Je continuai encore quelques minutes, faisant un ultime effort afin de ne pas laisser paraître la peur dans mon visage. Il s'approcha de moi une dernière fois, posant son arme sur ma tempe; je fermai les yeux, me résignant au fait que je ne pouvais plus rien faire. _

_C'est alors qu'une sirène de police retentit au loin, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux. Il se recula un instant, considérant ses options avant de finalement reprendre son sac qu'il avait laissé sur le lit du motel. _

- T'es chanceux cette fois-là, mais ne crois pas que si tu recroises mon chemin tu vas avoir autant de chance, me dit-il avant de sortir rapidement de la chambre.

********************  
Les sirènes de police retentissaient au-dessus de ma tête alors que je conduisais ma voiture à vive allure en direction du motel. Mon cœur débattait plus fort que depuis très longtemps alors que je m'en voulais horriblement de ne pas avoir réalisé que le vrai triple tueur n'était pas celui que j'avais arrêté.

Si seulement j'avais plus posé de question, si seulement j'avais appelé Ryan pour lui demander pourquoi c'était si long pour revenir, maintenant si Castle était blessé, ça serait totalement ma faute.

La voiture se gara finalement dans le stationnement du motel et je sortis aussi vite que j'en étais capable, courant déjà vers la chambre dans laquelle étaient Ryan et Castle. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte et que je vis celui avec qui je travaillais depuis déjà plus d'un an attaché à cette chaise, la tête penché sur sa poitrine, j'eus un bref serrement au cœur. Il releva finalement la tête après ce qui m'avait semblé être une éternité mais qui n'était finalement que quelques secondes.

Mon cœur repris un rythme un peu plus normal alors que je m'approchai de lui. Il semblait être en pleine forme, je vis rapidement mes collègues aller s'occuper de Ryan qui était étendu au centre de la chambre. Je m'occupai de détacher les cordes retenant Castle à la chaise.

- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois en vie, dis-je tout en m'acharnant sur les liens.

- Ahh moi aussi détective, moi aussi! Me répondit-il avec son sourire habituel.

Je souris, c'était bien lui d'agir ainsi tout de suite après avoir été aussi éprouvé, comme s'il était incapable de montrer qu'il avait été probablement un peu effrayé l'espace de quelques minutes.

- Pourquoi vous a-t-il laissé en vie? Demandai-je en finissant de le détacher.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il a été impressionné par mon incroyable charme, dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Je déposai ma main sur son épaule et je la laissai là pour un instant. Il baissa la tête, perdant l'espace d'un instant son air frimeur. Je savais très bien qu'il n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il le laissait paraître, ça faisait tout de même un an que je travaillais avec lui presque tous les jours.

Je le laissai finalement quelques minutes le temps d'aller répondre à quelques questions et de vérifier que Ryan allait bien. Lorsque je retournai dans la chambre il n'y était plus, le capitaine lui, était dans le coin, discutant avec le directeur du motel qui avait aperçu le fugitif. Il tenait un café dans sa main et m'interpella de l'autre.

- Beckett! Donnez ceci à Castle, il ne semblait pas être au mieux de sa forme, dit-il avant de se retourner vers l'homme se tenant devant lui.

Je sortis alors à l'extérieur, le cherchant des yeux, avant de finalement l'apercevoir assis sur le muret à l'extérieur, devant la piscine, fixant l'eau l'air songeur. J'allai m'asseoir près de lui, lui donnant mon café sans rien dire.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a laissé en vie? Demandai-je après qu'il m'eut dit merci pour le café.

- Je crois que c'est parce qu'il veut que je me sente coupable, car il tuera encore, et ça sera ma faute parce que je ne l'ai pas arrêté, dit-il l'air grave.

Je n'aurais pas cru que de le voir ainsi me bouleverserait autant, mais en ce moment j'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir l'aider, mais cependant je savais que rien ne pourrait l'aider.

- Je me sens tellement… continua-t-il le regard triste.

- Je sais… dis-je en déposant ma main sur sa jambe, tentant de lui procurer un peu de réconfort.

- Je sais que tu sais… me répondit-il tout en déposant sa main par-dessus la mienne, la recouvrant au complet.

Je soupirai et nous restâmes ainsi pour un instant, le temps semblait suspendu l'espace de ce léger moment de confort que je ressentais aussi près de celui que je considérais maintenant comme mon partenaire. Sa main posée sur la mienne me réchauffait jusqu'au plus profond de mon corps, ses doigts étaient refermés contre les miens.

J'avais l'impression qu'il tentait de me protéger de sa seule main, et je me sentais bien. Autant il pouvait être un total imbécile, autant je me sentais en sécurité en sa présence et je commençais à en être effrayée.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi bien avec un homme et je ne savais pas si j'étais prête pour une relation, et encore moins pour une relation avec Castle. Mais en un an de travail ensemble je croyais être en mesure de dire qu'il était quelqu'un de bien malgré ses défauts. Il m'avait tout de même sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, et il nous aidait très souvent lors des enquêtes. Plus que seulement ça, je commençais à réellement l'apprécier lorsqu'il travaillait avec moi. J'étais presque heureuse lorsqu'il avait gagné son pari et qu'il avait recommencé à me suivre sur toutes mes affaires.

Je fus tirée de ma réflexion lorsque l'objet de mes pensées posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je fus définitivement surprise cette fois, oui je savais que Castle était quelqu'un de sensible, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il se laisse aller autant.

J'hésitai quelques secondes avant de reposer ma tête contre la sienne, ne faisant qu'apprécier ce moment sans me soucier du fait que ce n'était pas n'importe quel 'homme contre moi, mais bien Castle, cependant c'était trop bien pour que j'aille envie de me lever.

- Tu veux que j'aille te reconduire Castle? Demandai-je, ressentant le besoin de me lever avant de me sentir encore mieux contre lui.

- Oui, dit-il seulement, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les miens.

Je perdis pied un instant dans l'intensité de ce regard. Il avait toujours eu ces yeux qui nous donnaient envie de s'attacher à lui, mais ce soir c'était plus, c'était… je n'arrivais pas à mettre les mots sur ce que je ressentais à cet instant, mais je voyais bien dans son regard que cette soirée avait changé quelque chose aussi bien chez lui que dans notre relation.

Nous marchâmes tranquillement vers ma voiture et la route se passa très rapidement. Je dois dire que je n'avais pas totalement envie d'aller me recoucher seule dans mon appartement, mais je ne voulais pas risquer le fait de succomber à ces sentiments naissant, et surtout à cette chaleur m'envahissant lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur moi.

Lorsque j'arrêtai la voiture devant son appartement il se retourna vers moi, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Merci détective, dit-il simplement.

- De rien Castle, fais attention à toi là, repose toi bien, continuai-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Il se pencha vers moi et mon cœur accéléra l'espace d'un instant. Il m'entoura de ses bras dans un câlin maladroit qui ne dura pas plus de 4 secondes. J'eus cependant le temps de respirer cette odeur qui lui était si particulière avant qu'il se recule.

- Bonne nuit, dit-il en posant sa main sur la porte.

- Bonne nuit, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Il sortit de la voiture et referma la porte, me laissant seule dans l'habitacle tout à coup plus froid de ma voiture. Je laissai ma tête reposer sur mon siège et pris une grande inspiration, reprenant le chemin de mon appartement je réfléchis à cette journée de fous.

Non seulement avions nous trouver le triple tueur, mais nous l'avions perdu dans la même heure. Ryan a été blessé et Castle a failli être tué. Plus que ça, il y avait ce sentiment bizarre que je ressentais vis-à-vis cette homme. Sentiment que j'avais eu avant qu'il ne parte passer l'été avec son ex-femme. Je l'avais seulement repoussé au creux de mon être car j'en avais peur. Cependant maintenant ce n'était que plus intense.

En conduisant dans les rues quasi-désertes de la ville je tentai de repousser ces émotions comme je l'avais fait l'été d'avant…

* * *

_**Et voilà! :) Alors one-shot ou je continue? Vous n'avez qu'à me le dire!**_


	2. Reflexion and decisions

_Heyhey! __Je suis de retour de vacances et j'ai vraiment pris le temps d'écrire là-bas! À l'abri de la société, avec comme seul bruit le crépitement du feu dans le foyer… Ahh la belle vie! _

_Bref voilà le prochain chapitre! Un peu plus court, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, plusieurs autres suivront dans les prochains jours!_

* * *

_**Richard Castle**_

Lorsqu'elle me laissa devant chez-moi je montai rapidement les escaliers avant de me retourner afin de voir disparaître les feux arrière de son automobile. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'un petit point au fond de la nuit je me retournai et grimpai les marches menant à mon appartement. Je sortis mes clés de ma poche et déverrouillai la porte de chez moi.

La pièce était sombre, tous devaient être allés se coucher, me dis-je à moi-même. Il y avait une note de posée sur la table de la salle à manger, je reconnus immédiatement l'écriture de ma fille. Elle me disait être chez-une amie pour terminer un travail d'école et qu'elle resterait dormir là également. Je soupirai, spécialement ce soir j'aurais aimé ne pas être seul, mais malheureusement c'était toujours ces soirs là que je finissais seul.

Je vérifiai l'heure affichée sur le micro-onde avant d'aller m'asseoir devant mon ordinateur. Ce dernier était ouvert sur le logiciel de traitement de texte, le curseur placé à la fin de la dernière ligne de mon roman. Je laissai mes mains en suspens au-dessus de mon clavier, ne sachant pas trop quoi écrire.

Je regardai mon téléphone cellulaire que j'avais déposé sur la table près de mon portable, pesant le pour et le contre. Est-ce que j'appelais Kate? Je n'en savais trop rien, ce n'était pas mon genre du tout d'admettre que je n'étais pas parfaitement bien, je préférais me cacher derrière le masque de celui que rien n'atteignait. Cependant, ce soir j'avais réellement envie de ne pas être seul. Ah et puis merde, ce n'était pas seulement que je n'avais pas envie d'être seul, sinon j'aurais appelé quelqu'un d'autre.

- J'ai envie d'être avec elle, dis-je à voix haute comme pour me convaincre.

Avec mon ex-femme-nouvelle-petite-amie-éditrice ça n'allait pas trop bien et je commençais à voir toutes les raisons qui m'avaient fait la quitter la première fois. Depuis cet été que j'essayais de me convaincre que c'était elle qui m'attirait et non la détective que je suivais depuis déjà un an. Je devais me faire à l'idée, elle avait eu ce petit copain et elle m'avait relégué au second plan.

J'avais passé un très bel été et sincèrement l'espace des premières semaines je n'avais pas trop pensé à elle, mais plus le temps avançait plus elle me manquait. Lorsque je suis revenu des Hamptons, la seule chose m'empêchant d'aller la voir était le fait que je savais qu'elle ne se souciait plus de moi, je devais me faire à l'idée. D'une manière ou d'une autre je devais passer à autre chose, pourtant je n'avais jamais eu de difficulté à faire cela, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cette détective était si accroché dans ma tête.

Bref, je finis par prendre finalement le téléphone qui trainait devant moi et appuyai sur la touche numéro 3 de la composition automatique. Il sonna deux coups avant que j'entende sa voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- Beckett, dit-elle pour seule réponse.

- Hey je voulais seulement savoir si tu t'étais bien rendue, dis-je en tentant de prendre une voix joyeuse.

- Oui tout à très bien été! Me répondit-elle.

Je n'arrivais pas à définir qu'est-ce qui était différent mais je voyais bien que sa voix n'était pas normale, je me résolus cependant à continuer.

- Alexis est sorti et ma mère dort, je voulais être sûr que tu étais en sécurité toi aussi, dis-je doucement.

- Oui tout est parfait, tu devrais te coucher aussi, t'as eu une grosse journée, dit-elle en laissant entendre un claquement de dents, je fronçai les sourcils avant de répondre.

- Tu es sûre que ça va? T'as l'air congelé, lui dis-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire à cette manière qu'elle avait de paraître forte.

- Castle, peux-tu ne pas t'occuper de moi? Répondit-elle un peu énervée.

Elle fit une pause et je ne dis rien, combattant l'envie que j'avais de lui dire que je me cherchais une raison afin de ne pas être seul chez-moi. Je serais bien allée la rejoindre si seulement elle me l'avait demandé.

- Le chauffage n'était pas parti ça devrait s'arranger d'ici peu, dit-elle d'une voix contrôlée.

- D'accord, et bien bonne nuit détective, lui dis-je d'une voix douce.

- Bonne nuit Castle, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je déposai le téléphone sur la table près de mon ordinateur et contemplai la barre de saisie qui clignotait toujours à l'écran. Lorsque j'avais arrêté d'écrire j'étais sur le point de raconter une scène où Nikki Heat était sur le point d'arrêter le meurtrier qu'elle pourchassait depuis le début du roman. Pourtant, elle était triste, car elle n'avait pas avoué ce qu'elle ressentait à cet homme qu'elle aimait et il avait été la victime du tueur. Je restai là devant mon écran avant de le fermer, je ne savais plus quoi faire avec ça, je soupirai et m'étirai sur ma chaise, plaçant mes mains croisées derrières ma tête.

Je regardai une seconde fois l'heure, l'horloge affichait 22h57, et je décidai que peu importe ce qu'elle m'avait dit j'irais la retrouver. J'arrêtai devant la machine à café et fit couler un chocolat chaud que je transvidai dans une tasse de carton que je destinais à celle que je me plaisais à appeler ma partenaire.

J'attrapai ma veste et sortit, me hâtant vers ma voiture. Je pris mon temps afin de traverser la ville en direction de l'appartement de Kate, les routes étaient quasiment désertes et j'eus le temps de réfléchir à ce que je faisais. Je me doutais bien qu'elle serait quelque peu agacée de me voir arrivé ainsi à 23h15, mais je savais également qu'elle me laisserait entrer.

Depuis que je travaillais avec elle j'avais appris à la connaître, et je croyais pouvoir dire qu'elle m'aimait bien même si elle ne le laissait pas paraître la plupart du temps. Je garai finalement ma voiture devant son appartement et verrouillai les portes avant de grimper quatre à quatre les marches menant à chez-elle, tenant la tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains.

Lorsque j'arrivai devant la porte de son appartement j'hésitai quelque peu, la main suspendue près de sa porte, je me demandai une fois de plus qu'est-ce que je faisais là. Je pris finalement mon courage à deux mains et cognai 3 petits coups à sa porte, espérant qu'elle ne soit pas déjà endormie…

* * *

_Alors commentaires? :)_


	3. Conversations in the Night

_Voilaaaa un nouveau chapitre! __Je sais ça fait quelques jours mais avec le cégep je manque un peu de temps! :P J'espère que vous l'aimerez! ^^ Moi c'est un de mes préférés!_

* * *

_**Kate Beckett**_

Je retournai ainsi chez-moi, regrettant un peu d'avoir quitté Castle ainsi, je me doutais bien qu'il aurait besoin de parler ce soir, et même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, moi aussi j'avais envie de parler. Cependant, les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, je stationnai ma voiture devant mon appartement et retirai la clé du contact en soupirant, laissant reposer ma tête sur mon siège le temps de reprendre mes esprits.

Je montai finalement les quelques marches menant à mon appartement en sortant le trousseau où se trouvait la clé de chez-moi. J'ouvris la porte avant d'actionner l'interrupteur, jetant un peu de lumière sur la froideur qui régnait tout autour. Je montai mon thermostat de quelques degrés, frissonnant, je ramenai mes bras autour de mon corps, tentant de me réchauffer un peu.

Je récupérai la veste que j'avais laissé trainer sur le coin de la chaise se trouvant juste devant moi et je l'enfilai rapidement, malgré le fait qu'elle était froide cela m'apporta quelque peu de réconfort. Je regardai mon cellulaire que j'avais laissé trainer sur la table de la cuisine d'un air distrait. Je ne savais pas si c'était la température, la journée que j'avais eu où alors mes émotions qui me faisaient sentir si étrange, mais j'avais l'envie presque irrépressible de lui téléphoner.

Comme s'il m'avait entendu, mon téléphone se mit alors à sonner et je répondis dès la 2ième sonnerie sans même vérifier l'identité de l'appelant, je le savais déjà.

- Beckett, dis-je en tentant de cacher les tremblements qui m'habitaient maintenant.

- Hey, je voulais seulement savoir si tu t'étais bien rendue, me dit la voix au bout du fil, cette voix je l'aurais reconnue entre mille.

- Oui, tout à très bien été! Dis-je d'une voix que je voulais stable.

- Alexis est sortie et ma mère dort, je voulais être sûr que tu étais en sécurité toi aussi, dit-il doucement.

- Oui tout est parfait, tu devrais te coucher aussi, t'as eu une grosse journée, dis-je en claquant des dents maladroitement.

- Tu es sûre que ça va? T'as l'air congelé, me dit-il, je pouvais presque voir ce sourire sur ses lèvres seulement qu'à entendre sa voix.

- Castle, peux-tu ne pas t'occuper de moi? Dis-je un peu énervée.

Je ne pouvais simplement pas avouer que la seule chose que j'avais envie en ce moment c'était de ne pas être seule dans mon appartement et d'être capable de me réchauffer un peu.

- Le chauffage n'était pas parti, ça devrait s'arranger d'ici peu, dis-je d'une voix contrôlée.

- D'accord, et bien bonne nuit détective, me dit-il doucement.

Je lui répondis la même chose et nous raccrochâmes en même temps. Je m'assis sur le canapé du salon tout en déposant un peu plus violemment que nécessaire mon téléphone sur la table située au centre de la pièce. Glissant mes mains dans mes cheveux, je tentai de mettre mes idées au clair.

Je m'emmitouflai sous la grosse couverture trainant toujours dans mon salon et j'ouvris la télévision sur les nouvelles de 23h. Laissant reposer mes pieds sur le divan, je fermai les yeux écoutant d'une oreille le récit de cette journée. Rien de bien intéressant, un vol à main armée avait fait une victime dans un dépanneur du coin, le voleur avait été appréhendé dans la soirée et le dossier serait bientôt clos. Un accident avait compliqué la circulation durant la soirée et les voitures étaient maintenant déplacées, tout pourrait reprendre.

J'allais m'endormir sur l'image d'un journaliste parlant avec le témoin d'une agression lorsque 3 petits coups furent frappés à ma porte. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux chiffres lumineux provenant de mon décodeur, 23h17, qui pouvait bien être ici à cette heure. J'avais ma petite idée mais je préférai ne pas y penser.

J'ouvris la porte, la couverture toujours autour de mes épaules. Castle se tenait dans l'embrasure avec une tasse dans la main. À l'odeur je devinai qu'il s'agissait d'un chocolat chaud et je souris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demandai-je, oscillant entre le fait d'être agacée par sa présence et heureuse en même temps.

- J'ai cru que ça pourrait vous réchauffer, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Alors vous avez traversé la moitié de la ville pour venir me porter un chocolat chaud? Demandai-je en haussant les sourcils.

- Vous allez me laisser entrer? Dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Je me tassai pour le laisser passer avant de fermer la porte et de remettre le verrou en place. Il était déjà rendu près de la table de la cuisine et il avait déposé la tasse sur la table. Je reposai la couverture sur le canapé avant d'aller le rejoindre. Le fond de l'air était toujours un peu frais et je regrettai la chaleur dans laquelle j'étais avant qu'il arrive chez-moi. Il dû le remarquer, car il s'approcha de moi et déposa sa veste sur mes épaules.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais il m'arrêta aussitôt, me disant qu'il ne fallait pas que j'attrape froid. Sa veste était chaude et elle portait encore les traces si caractéristiques de son odeur. Je le remerciai et pris la tasse, me dirigeant vers le salon. Je m'assis dans le canapé, repliant mes jambes près de mon corps, tentant de garder ma chaleur. Il prit place devant moi sur le fauteuil, me regardant avec ces yeux…

- Est-ce que ça va, Kate? Me demanda-t-il l'air préoccupé.

Je sursautai, c'était l'une des premières fois qu'il m'appelait par mon prénom et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il sonnait très bien dans sa bouche, je repoussai cette idée au fin fond de ma tête avant de répondre à sa question.

- C'était une grosse journée, Castle, ça va comme ça va après ces jours-là, dis-je seulement tout en sachant qu'il ne se contenterait pas de cette réponse.

- Je peux avoir une vraie réponse? Continua-t-il comme je m'y attendais. – Je sais que tu prends souvent ces choses-là trop à cœur, et je crois que je me sens assez coupable pour deux, alors j'aimerais mieux que tu arrêtes d'y penser, me dit-il soudainement plus sérieux qu'à l'habitude.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Ces choses-là, t'apprends à vivre avec, tu t'y fais jamais vraiment, mais tu finis par t'habituer ne serait-ce qu'un peu, tu devrais faire la même chose, ce n'est pas ta faute, ça serait arrivé à n'importe qui, dis-je doucement.

- Je sais que tu dis ça pour que je me sente mieux, mais j'ai l'impression que j'aurais dû y voir clair dès le début, c'est mon travail, d'écrire des histoires toutes plus tordues les unes que les autres, j'aurais bien dû réaliser que c'était trop simple, que quelque chose clochait, dit-il en fixant ses mains comme si elles contenaient la réponse qu'il cherchait.

- Rick, personne n'aurait pu savoir, et ce n'est certainement pas ta faute, commençai-je, moi je suis seulement heureuse que tu sois encore en vie, tu ne sembles pas réaliser ce qui s'est passé… dis-je avant de prendre une gorgée du liquide dans ma tasse.

La chaleur réconfortante du chocolat chaud se répandit aussitôt à l'intérieur de tout mon corps et je fermai les yeux, savourant à la fois la délicieuse saveur de chocolat que la sensation de bien-être se propageant partout. Lorsque je les rouvris, je trouvai Castle me regardant avec un sourire charmeur et je baissai les yeux comme une jeune fille pris la main dans une jarre à biscuits.

- On va l'attraper tu sais, me dit-il.

Je ne savais pas s'il disait ça afin de soulager mon sentiment de culpabilité ou bien le sien, mais j'acquiesçai avant de prendre une autre gorgée.

- Tu parles comme un vrai détective Castle, dis-je en riant, je crois que tu as passé trop de temps avec nous.

- Ah détective je ne passerai jamais assez de temps avec vous, me dit-il le regard rieur.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, reconnaissant bien l'homme avec qui j'avais travaillé depuis plus d'un an, ça c'était bien lui. Faire des blagues et toujours chercher mon sourire, j'avais même appris à l'apprécier même si je ne le laissais pas paraître.

- Sincèrement, Castle, que fais-tu ici à 23h30? Dis-je en plaçant mes mains en coupe autour de la tasse de carton, tentant de récupérer le plus de chaleur provenant du breuvage.

- Sincèrement? Je n'avais pas trop envie d'être seul, et puis je voulais être certain que tu allais bien, dit-il redevenu soudainement sérieux.

Je souris, appréciant son honnêteté, moi aussi j'étais heureuse qu'il soit là finalement.

- Je dois te dire que moi aussi je n'avais pas trop envie d'être seule, dis-je sur le ton de la confidence.

- Ça t'est arrivé souvent de laisser s'enfuir des criminels comme ça? Demanda-t-il.

- Quelques fois, dis-je en tombant dans mes pensées. Je me souviens qu'il y a quelques années, lorsque je commençais seulement comme détective, il y a eu ce cas, un homme avait tué 3 jeunes femmes dans la trentaine et avait seulement disparu dans la nature juste après que je l'aille interrogé, dis-je le regard toujours dans le vide.

- Et alors? Vous l'avez retrouvé? Continua-t-il.

- L'enquête a été bloquée pendant plusieurs mois avant que finalement nous retrouvions sa trace, mais pas avant qu'il ait tué 4 autres femmes, je m'en suis voulu pendant très longtemps, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas ma faute, dis-je sur le ton de la confidence.

- Ça ne l'était pas non, dit-il l'air absent, mais je ne sais pas si je finirai par m'habituer à tout ceci, j'écris des choses comme ça tous les jours, je dois même dire que c'est l'une des choses que je fais le plus souvent, mais de le vivre c'est totalement différent.

- On s'habitue Castle, on s'habitue à tout, dis-je avec un sourire forcé.

Il changea de place et vint s'asseoir sur le côté opposé du canapé, reposant sa tête sur le dossier, glissant ses mains dans son visage soupirant. Je décidai de changer de sujet et je lui posai des questions sur ses romans et sur ce qui se passait avec Alexis. Je lui parlai aussi de la dispute que j'avais eue avec Josh, et du fait qu'il était parti pour une mission en Haïti.

J'aurais cru qu'il se réjouirait, mais il avait l'air sincère lorsqu'il me dit qu'il était désolé. Nous parlâmes ainsi pendant un long moment avant que je sente mes yeux se fermer. Nos épaules étaient l'une contre l'autre, et ma tête vint reposer contre lui l'espace d'un instant.

Puis, sans savoir comment ça c'était passé, je me retrouvai allongée de tout mon long sur le canapé. J'eus légèrement conscience de ses mains sur mes chevilles, puis de la couverture remontée jusqu'à mes épaules avant de glisser doucement dans le sommeil.

_Je voyais bien qu'elle s'endormait et j'arrêtai de parler l'espace d'un instant; ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête alla s'accoter contre mon épaule. Doucement je me levai et étendit ses pieds là où j'étais précédemment assis, puis, je remontai la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules, mes yeux glissant sur la douceur de ses traits lorsqu'elle dormait, je souris. _

_Je griffonnai une note sur le cartable trainant sur la table et jetai un dernier coup d'œil à la femme qui était endormie devant moi, elle avait l'air si paisible. Je ne pus résister à la tentation de repousser la mèche de cheveux qui traversait son visage, effleurant sa joue au passage, elle sourit. _

_Doucement je ressortis de son appartement, verrouillant la porte avec la clé qu'elle m'avait laissé pour les urgences, puis, je retournai tranquillement chez-moi, l'esprit soudainement plus calme que quelques heures auparavant. _

_

* * *

_

Alors? Vous avez aimé? Si oui faites-moi le savoir! _Si non, bah faites-moi le savoir aussi! _


	4. Phone call

_**Kate Beckett**_

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin je me demandai où j'étais. Me redressant sur mes coudes, je jetai un bref regard autour de moi avant de réaliser que j'étais couchée sur mon canapé, dans mon salon. Repoussant mes cheveux en bataille d'un geste machinal, je me redressai en position assise. J'étais encore toute habillée et je m'aperçus que je portais toujours la veste que Castle m'avait prêtée le soir d'avant.

Je frottai lentement mes yeux, tentant de me réveiller un peu plus. La première chose que je vis en rouvrant les yeux fut la note qui était sur la table du salon.

_Vous dormiez si bien je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. Merci pour tout détective, on se voit à la station plus tard!_

_Richard Castle,_

_P.S. Vous ressemblez à un ange quand vous dormez. _

Je souris, reconnaissant bien ici le côté charmeur de celui qui m'accompagnait sur toutes mes enquêtes. Je resserrai la veste autour de mes épaules, elle était toujours imprégnée de son odeur et je m'autorisai à en respirer le col l'espace d'un instant. L'appartement était toujours un peu frais et je me demandai ce qui n'allait pas avec mon système de chauffage, pourtant il aurait dû faire bien plus chaud ici depuis le temps.

J'attrapai mon téléphone resté sur la table devant moi et composai le numéro du travail suivi du numéro de poste de Ryan. Il était déjà plus de 9h et je me doutais qu'il serait au bureau à cette heure. Comme de raison il me répondit deux sonneries plus tard.

- Ryan, dit-il pour seule réponse.

- Hey, c'est Kate, je voulais seulement dire que j'ai dormi plus tard que prévu, je m'en viens à l'instant, des nouvelles de notre tueur? Demandai-je espérant.

- Les autorités ont retrouvées une voiture volée abandonné aux abords de la ville, il y avait des vêtements à l'intérieur, tout porte à croire qu'il l'aurait abandonné avant de changer de véhicule, me répondit-il.

- D'accord, je m'en viens on fera le point sur tout cela plus tard, dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je pris une douche rapide avant d'enfiler machinalement un jeans et un t-shirt puis, je passai les bras dans ma veste préférée. J'attrapai mon sac et un muffin de l'armoire tout en vérifiant à nouveau le chauffage, il était pourtant bel et bien allumé, et bien réglé, je me fis la remarque que je devrais téléphoner à mon proprio en revenant le soir.

Je ramassai au vol la veste de Castle avant de sortir de mon appartement, verrouillant la porte derrière moi. Je pris le chemin du bureau rapidement, l'horloge au tableau de bord indiquait 9h42 et je secouai la tête, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être en retard le matin. La circulation était fluide cependant dû à l'heure tardive et je mis beaucoup moins de temps que normalement à me rendre à la station. Je stationnai ma voiture avant de sortir à la hâte, emportant avec moi la veste de mon « partenaire ».

Lorsque l'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes je remarquai que Castle était déjà arrivé; il tenait deux cafés dans ses mains. Il se retourna vers moi lorsque la clochette de l'ascenseur sonna.

- Bon matin détective! Me dit-il sur son ton habituel.

- Déjà ici Castle? Demandai-je tout en attrapant le café qu'il me tendait.

- Toujours à la première heure! Et vous bien dormi? Dit-il avec un sourire.

- Très bien merci, vous avez oublié ceci chez-moi hier soir, dis-je en lui tendant sa veste que j'avais toujours de pliée sur le bras, il la prit rapidement.

- Je ne l'ai pas oubliée, vous aviez seulement l'air si paisible, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je roulai des yeux et m'approchai du tableau blanc où se tenaient Ryan et Esposito. Ils avaient collé la photo d'une camionnette sous celle de notre fugitif et avait retiré tous certaines informations sur les deux derniers suspects que nous avions eus étant donné qu'ils n'avaient plus rapport avec l'enquête actuelle.

- Du nouveau? Demandai-je en m'approchant tout en prenant une gorgée de mon café.

Le liquide brûla un peu ma bouche et ma gorge mais j'étais rendue habituée. Je me fis la remarque qu'il savait exactement comment je prenais mon café, c'était la première fois que je m'en apercevais. Pourtant ce n'était vraiment pas la première fois qu'il m'apportait du café, j'avais seulement toujours pris pour acquis que c'était normal.

- Un fermier à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'ici a déclaré son camion volé peu avant 9h ce matin, il prétend qu'un individu ressemblant à la description de Jerry l'aurait sorti du véhicule avant de s'en aller en direction du sud, me répondit Esposito en ajoutant une carte de la région portant un cercle rouge sur la zone où le fermier c'était fait volé son camion.

- Parfait, avez-vous reparlé à Gates pour savoir s'il avait une idée d'où Jerry voulait aller après être sorti de prison? Demandai-je en me tournant vers le tableau.

- Il soutient n'avoir aucune idée, que son seul rôle était de s'occuper de tout jusqu'à ce que son compagnon de cellule soit sorti de prison, répondit Ryan en croisant les bras, affichant un regard quelque peu découragé.

- Donc si je comprends bien on n'a rien de nouveau, dis-je en me retournant, me dirigeant vers la salle de repos afin de me prendre quelque chose à manger.

J'allai ensuite m'asseoir à mon bureau, mon répondeur clignotait et je pris mes messages. Il n'y en avait qu'un qui avait été laissé hier à 23h05, au début je ne reconnus pas la voix, mais mon sang se glaça dans mes veines lorsque je réalisai qui c'était.

_Détective, vous deviez être plutôt en colère d'avoir passé si près de m'attraper mais de ne pas avoir réussi et vous n'y arriverez pas non plus. Je disparaîtrai, mais pas avant d'avoir terminé ce que Gates à commencer, 3 en un mois, je crois qu'il en reste encore une. Après cela, je serai introuvable. Passez une belle journée détective. _

Castle c'était approché de moi alors que j'écoutais le message, probablement alerté par le visage que je faisais alors que la voix me parlait de cet air moqueur. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, me questionnant du regard et je lui tendis le téléphone. Il écouta à son tour le message et je vis son visage changé à mesure que Jerry débitait son message. Lorsqu'il eut terminé il me passa le combiné et j'appelai mes deux collègues afin qu'ils vérifient s'il était possible de tracer l'appel.

- Vous croyez réellement qu'il va tuer une autre fille? Me demanda-t-il l'air inquiet.

- Je crois qu'on peut s'attendre à n'importe quoi de la part d'un type comme lui, dis-je seulement.

Quelques minutes plus tard Ryan revint, tenant un bout de papier portant une adresse dessus, il me le tendit avant de m'expliquer ce qu'il avait trouvé.

- C'est une cabine téléphonique située à plusieurs centaines de kilomètre, il n'y sera probablement plus mais vous pouvez toujours allez voir si quelqu'un là-bas l'a aperçu, dit-il.

- C'est à près de trois heures et demi d'ici, commençai-je, on est mieux de partir tout de suite,.

- Je prends mes choses et je vous suis, dit Castle en attrapant sa veste, excité comme un chien à qui on aurait promis un os, ça faisait changement de son état d'hier, me fis-je la remarque.

Je ramassai le sac que j'avais laissé sur mon bureau et le café qui y était encore avant de me diriger vers l'ascenseur, Castle sur les talons comme d'habitude. J'avertis les gars que je leur donnerais des nouvelles si je trouvais quelque chose et ils me dirent la même chose.

Nous sortîmes de la station à la hâte se dirigeant vers ma voiture, je déverrouillai les portes à distance et ouvris la porte côté conducteur. Castle s'arrêta et me regarda, je pouvais presque déjà entendre ce qui allait suivre.

- Non, dis-je automatiquement.

- Non quoi détective? Demanda-t-il affichant un regard innocent.

- Non tu ne conduis pas, rétorquai-je tout en me glissant dans l'habitacle avant de refermer la porte.

Il fit le tour de la voiture et se glissa sur la place du passager. Il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que je démarre la voiture et que j'enclenche le reculons.

- Je n'allais pas te demander de conduire, dit-il en passant sa ceinture de sécurité.

- Castle, je ne te connais que trop bien pour croire que tu n'avais pas cette petite idée qui germait dans le derrière de ta tête, et c'est ma voiture et moi qui conduit, dis-je en m'engageant sur la chaussée.

- À vos ordres chef, me dit-il avec son sourire habituel.

Je levai les yeux au ciel sans cacher toutefois un petit sourire, il avait ce dont de m'énervé et de me faire rire en même temps s'en était très agaçant songeai-je.

Nous prîmes l'autoroute et je restai silencieuse, repensant à la soirée d'hier soir. De son côté, Castle également était silencieux, le regard perdu vers l'horizon.

- Tu penses à ton nouveau livre Castle? Demandai-je toujours sans quitter la route des yeux.

- En fait oui, dit-il, je ne sais plus trop quoi rajouter, il est presque terminé mais je suis dans une impasse, continua-t-il en me jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

- Et bien, je ne croyais pas que tu avais des problèmes d'imagination, dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

- Très drôle détective, très drôle, dit-il avant de replonger dans sa réflexion.

Je retournai mon attention sur la route arborant toujours ce petit sourire. Le soleil réchauffait la voiture malgré la température assez fraiche à l'extérieur et j'aimais bien conduire par ce temps. De plus, la circulation était fluide, ce qui était assez rare par ici. Alors que nous nous engagions sur le pont, je tournai la tête vers Castle. Ce dernier c'était assoupi, la tête reposant sur le siège, je souris.

Je devais dire que lui aussi avait plutôt l'air d'un ange lorsqu'il dormait…


	5. Road Trip and Restaurant

_**Richard Castle**_

Un trou dans la chaussée fit rebondir la voiture dans laquelle nous étions et me tira du sommeil en même temps. Je gardai cependant les yeux fermés, me demandant depuis combien de temps j'étais endormi. Je devinai que nous avions quitté l'autoroute car le chemin était plus raide que tout à l'heure. J'allais ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'un bruit me fit attendre quelques secondes de plus. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué plus tôt, car il se fondait au bruit de la radio qui jouait un air que je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître.

Me concentrant un instant, je réalisai qu'il y avait plus qu'une personne qui chantait, je compris quelques secondes plus tard que c'était Kate qui chantait à l'unisson avec la chanteuse. Je souris, feignant toujours de dormir, je me laissai bercer par la voix mélodieuse de la femme qui m'accompagnait. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu chanter et l'espace d'un instant sa voix me fit frissonner alors qu'elle entamait le second couplet de _Chasing Cars _de Snow Patrol.

"_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get __too__ old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting __into__ life" _

Les dernières notes de la chanson disparurent dans l'air et l'instant, presque magique, fut brisé par la voix de l'annonceur de radio. J'ouvris finalement les yeux, elle prit quelques secondes avant de s'en apercevoir.

- Bien dormi Castle? Me demanda-t-elle d'un air moqueur.

- Très bien, commençai-je, et un très beau réveil également, vous avez une merveilleuse voix détective, terminai-je sur le même ton avec lequel elle m'avait posé sa question.

Je vis son visage tourné au rouge et je souris, elle sembla chercher quoi dire et je mis fin à sa recherche en reprenant la parole.

- Hey, du calme Beckett, c'est un compliment, on dit merci, dis-je avec un sourire.

- Si c'est ça alors, et bien merci, dit-elle l'air toujours un peu suspect.

- Vous pensez que je vais faire quoi? Vous faire chanter avec cette information?

- Très drôle le jeu de mot Castle, répondit-elle en me lançant un regard ennuyé.

- Ah bon, pourtant moi je la trouvais drôle, dis-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil, m'attardant sur son visage alors qu'elle retournait son regard vers la route qui défilait devant nous.

- Sérieusement Castle, si jamais tu parles de ceci à qui que ce soit, je m'occuperai personnellement de terminer le travail que Jerry n'a pas terminé, me dit-elle avec un sourire mi-sérieux, mi-rieur.

Je souris et reportai à mon tour mes yeux à la route sur laquelle nous nous étions engagés. Les arbres bordaient les deux côtés du chemin et je demandai à Kate à qu'elle distance nous étions de notre destination. Elle me répondit d'un air absent qu'il restait une demi-heure de route à parcourir avant d'atteindre la station-service.

Je fis mine de me concentrer sur la paysage alors que la radio jouait un air connu, je lui jetai un regard entendu, comme pour lui demander si elle connaissait également celle-là. Elle fit mine d'ignorer ma question silencieuse et je fermai les yeux, faisant mine de dormir.

- Castle, peu importe si tu fais semblant de dormir tu ne m'entendras pas chanter, rétorqua-t-elle sur ce ton qu'elle prenait souvent avec moi.

- Mais pourquoi, Kate, sérieusement, tu as une très belle voix, dis-je en tentant de prendre un air sérieux.

Elle ne répondit pas à ma dernière phrase et les trente minutes suivantes furent silencieuse, cela me donna l'occasion de réfléchir à l'impasse dans laquelle je me trouvais avec mon roman. Finalement, nous nous garâmes dans la cour d'un petit restaurant qui avait l'air plutôt miteux. Je repérai une cabine téléphonique située un peu à l'écart du restaurant, me faisant la remarque à moi-même que ça devait être la cabine de laquelle il nous avait appelés.

Kate stationna la voiture devant la porte du restaurant et nous sortîmes en même temps. Elle me lança un regard qui semblait vouloir dire de me tenir tranquille, je lui répondis par mon habituel sourire et la suivis jusqu'à l'intérieur du restaurant. Un léger carillon annonça notre arrivé à l'intérieur et l'homme derrière le comptoir nous regarda l'espace d'un instant avant de retourner à sa vaisselle.

Elle s'approcha du comptoir et présenta sa plaque aussitôt qu'il daigna relever la tête. Ça devait être un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui ne semblait pas trop porté sur le service à la clientèle, il fronça les sourcils lorsque Kate annonça son identité.

- Détective Beckett, NYPD, je voudrais vous poser quelques questions à propos de cet homme, dit-elle avant de sortir la photo de l'homme que nous recherchions.

- Jamais vu avant, dit-il en rebaissant la tête comme si l'assiette qu'il était en train de laver était tout d'un coup devenu la chose la plus intéressante du monde.

- Monsieur, s'il vous plait pouvez-vous regarder plus attentivement? Dit-elle d'un air agacé qu'elle tenta de cacher, cependant je la connaissais trop bien pour ne pas le remarquer.

- Écoutez bien ma petite dame, si je vous dis que je ne l'ai jamais vu, je ne l'ai jamais vu, maintenant j'ai du travail à faire, dit-il en nous pointant la porte de la petite lavette qu'il tenait dans la main.

- Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre à qui nous pouvons parler? Demanda Kate d'un ton de plus en plus énervé.

- Oui, Jennifer est dans le bureau de l'autre côté, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ait vu votre type, répondit-il en nous pointant la porte située de l'autre côté de la pièce des yeux.

- Merci, dit-elle seulement avant de se diriger de l'autre côté du restaurant.

Je la suivis de près alors qu'elle traversait la salle a diné d'un pas rapide. Elle arriva devant la petite porte verte en bois et cogna deux petits coups avant d'attendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'ouvrit sur une petite femme qui portait ses cheveux blonds relevés en queue de cheval. Elle fronça les sourcils et resta dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Vous désirez? Dit-elle d'une petite voix nasillarde.

- Détective Beckett, NYPD, est-ce que vous reconnaissez cet homme, dit-elle en présentant la photo de l'homme que nous recherchions.

Elle s'attarda quelques secondes devant la photo et elle eut l'air de réfléchir, elle releva finalement la tête un instant plus tard et nous répondit enfin.

- Oui, ça me dit quelque chose, il a passé la soirée d'hier ici et il est reparti vers 23h, me répondit-elle en nous redonnant la photo.

- Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de particulier, peut-être un comportement étrange? Dis-je tout en m'attirant les foudres de la femme qui se tenait à côté de moi.

- Il semblait plutôt paranoïaque, commença-t-elle le regard absent comme si elle se revoyait la soirée d'avant. – Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder la porte à toutes les fois que le carillon sonnait.

- Autre chose? Vous ne savez pas où il allait passer la nuit? Continua Beckett sans me laisser le temps de poser la question.

- Non détective, mais il avait un sourire magnifique, et il avait une conversation très intéressante, d'ailleurs j'ai passé plusieurs minutes à discuter avec lui, dit-elle d'un air entendu, mais ça, ça ne doit pas vous intéresser.

- En effet madame…? Continuai-je à mon tour, coupant la parole à Kate.

- Mademoiselle Salvio, Jennifer Salvio, dit-elle en me lançant un sourire charmeur.

- Si jamais vous pensez à autre chose, miss Salvio vous nous appellerez, dit Kate en lui donnant sa carte, la dame devant elle la prit d'un geste rapide.

- Et vous inspecteur, je ne peux pas avoir la vôtre? Dit-elle en me fixant, comme si ma partenaire n'était plus dans la pièce.

- Ce n'est pas inspecteur, c'est seulement Castle, et il n'a pas de carte, dit-elle à l'intention de la dame qui me regardait toujours. – On doit y aller Castle, on a encore des choses à faire, termina-t-elle cette fois-ci en me regardant.

- Castle? LE Richard Castle? C'est pour ça que vous me disiez quelque chose, s'exclama-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi, comme si elle voulait entrer dans mes souliers.

- Oui, c'est bien ça, dis-je tout en tendant ma main droite qu'elle sera immédiatement.

- Castle? C'est terminé le social, si tu veux je peux bien te laisser ici et aller continuer l'enquête. Si ce n'était que de moi, ça ferait déjà longtemps que je l'aurais fait alors, dit-elle sur un ton énervé qu'elle ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher.

Je souris, trouvant la réaction de ma collègue plutôt ridicule considérant que ça ne faisait que 30 secondes que nous parlions. Je saluai cependant Jennifer de la tête et elle me tendit une carte portant son nom et son numéro de téléphone tout en me disant que nous pouvions l'appeler n'importe quand. Je la remerciai et nous sortîmes du restaurant.


	6. On his Tracks

_**Richard Castle**_

Je suivis Kate qui se dirigeait vers la cabine téléphonique que notre homme avait utilisée afin de laisser son appel à Kate. Cependant, je savais d'emblée que nous ne trouvions rien. Les cabines téléphoniques étaient probablement le pire endroit afin de trouver des indices lors d'une enquête.

Comme de fait, il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu nous aider à le retrouver, du moins c'est ce qu'elle dit avant de sortir de la cabine. Je rentrai à mon tour dans la cabine, faisant mine de ne pas voir le regard réprobateur de Kate. Je décrochai le combiné et appuyai sur le 0 avant de demander à l'opérateur quel était le dernier numéro composé. La personne au bout du fil, une femme, refusa cependant de me le donner.

Prenant ma voix la plus charmante, je reposai ma question; toujours non. Je repris et demandai cette fois-ci si elle pourrait être assez gentille pour me donner l'heure à laquelle il avait été composé. Cette fois-ci elle accepta, 23h11 me répondit-elle quelques secondes plus tard. Je fis signe à Kate de s'approchai et je lui dis ce que l'opératrice avait dit. Je savais que l'appel passé sur son cellulaire l'avait été à 23h05, cela voulait donc dire que c'était probablement la même personne qui avait téléphoné 6 minutes plus tard.

Elle prit le combiné des mains et reposa la même question que moi après avoir décliné son identité. Cette fois-ci elle obtenue le numéro de téléphone que notre tueur avait probablement composé tout de suite après avoir appelé Kate. Elle remercia la dame et raccrocha après avoir pris en note le numéro.

- Voilà Castle, cependant je ne crois pas que ça nous mènera bien loin, premièrement rien ne nous dit que c'est la même personne qui a composé ce numéro, et on peut toujours vérifier à qui il correspond, mais ça ne nous mènera probablement nulle part, dit-elle en me tendant son bout de papier.

Je pris le numéro et utilisai mon téléphone pour le composer. Une voix masculine me répondit après 3 sonneries.

- Motel le Routier, Andrew à l'appareil comment puis-je vous aider? Débita la voix comme s'il répétait la même phrase encore et encore chaque jour.

- Oui bonjour, j'aimerais savoir où vous êtes situé, dis-je d'une voix assurée.

- Troisième rang sud, au numéro 125, dit-il d'une voix bornée.

- Merci beaucoup, dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je notai l'adresse à l'endos du numéro de téléphone et le tendit à Kate avec un sourire avant de me diriger vers la voiture. Le motel était situé à peine à 10 minutes de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, ça ne coûtait pas grand-chose d'aller vérifier si ce n'était pas là que notre homme était descendu pour la nuit.

Kate me rejoignit dans la voiture avant de mettre la clé dans le contact et démarra la voiture sans dire un mot.

- Pour ton information Castle, j'avais déjà l'intention de le faire, seulement j'attendais d'être dans l'auto et là j'aurais appelé Ryan, me dit-elle avait un sourire moqueur.

- Ah ben tant mieux alors, lui dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Nous nous engageâmes sur la route menant au motel et quelques minutes plus tard ma collègue stationnait sa voiture devant la porte de la réception. Nous sortîmes en même temps et Kate prit les devants, ouvrant la porte de la réception, elle attendit le temps que je me glisse à l'intérieur à mon tour. Elle s'approcha du comptoir et sorti sa plaque pour la montrer à l'homme qui était derrière le comptoir.

- Détective Becket, NYPD, est-ce que vous connaissez ce type? Demanda-t-elle pour la troisième fois de la journée.

- Pas que je sache, dit-il, mais je n'étais pas de service hier peut-être que mon collègue l'a vu, Richardson, il devrait rentrer d'ici une dizaine de minutes, termina-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui affichait 16h53.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit Beckett avant de reculer et s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils plutôt miteux qui bordaient l'entrée.

Je restai debout pour ma part, occupé à regarder les différentes photos qui habillaient les murs. Quelques minutes passèrent et il était 16h59 tapante lorsque le second employé arriva. Kate lui laissa quelques minutes avant d'aller le rejoindre devant le comptoir. Elle se présenta à nouveau et lui tendit la photo qu'elle transportait depuis le début de la journée.

- Ah oui, je me souviens de ce type, dit-il en lui redonnant la photo.

- Et alors? Continua-t-elle, plutôt agacée de n'avoir qu'une demie réponse à sa question.

- Pas grand-chose à dire quoi, il a appelé vers 23h hier soir et a demandé s'il restait une chambre. Nous lui en avons donné une, il a payé comptant ce matin et est reparti avant la fin de mon chiffre.

- Et cette fin de chiffre c'était quand? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai fait 23h à 7h hier, je dirais qu'il s'est poussé vers 6h45, il avait l'air anxieux, comme si quelqu'un était après lui, maintenant je comprends bien pourquoi il l'était, répondit le réceptionniste en pointant la plaque que Beckett avait accrochée à sa ceinture.

- Il avait quelle chambre? Savez-vous où il allait aussi tôt le matin? Demanda-t-elle en prenant en note ce que venait de lui dire l'homme devant nous.

- Laissez-moi regarder, dit-il en ouvrant son ordinateur. – La 117, au nom de Steve Ford, mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas son vrai nom ehn? C'est un criminel recherché? Comme dans les romans? Continua-t-il avec le regard d'un enfant de 7 ans à qui on aurait promis une tablette de chocolat. Se rappelant notre seconde question il continua. – Non, il n'a rien dit sur ce qu'il allait faire, après tout je le comprends, s'il est recherché par la police!

- Merci beaucoup monsieur Richardson, si jamais vous pensez à autre chose vous pouvez toujours nous appelé, dit-elle en tendant sa carte, puis elle ajouta. – Pendant que nous y sommes, pouvons-nous avoir la clé de sa chambre pour aller y jeter un coup d'œil?

- La femme de ménage est probablement déjà passée, mais elle est libre ce soir, vous pouvez toujours aller voir, dit-il en nous tendant une grosse clé noire portant le numéro 117.

Ma collègue le remercia et prit la clé avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Elle était située au bout du couloir à gauche, elle glissa la clé dans la serrure et pénétra à l'intérieur.

La chambre en question donnait l'impression d'avoir été décoré dans les années 60. Le papier peint orange était déchiré par endroits et le tapis gris jurait atrocement avec les murs. Le lit était placé au centre de la chambre et il y avait à peine de quoi se déplacer autour. Un vrai motel miteux comme on en trouve dans ces routes-là, me fis-je la remarque en regardant tout autour.

Kate ouvrit les tiroirs des tables de chevet et ceux situés devant le lit à la recherche de quelconques traces qui pourraient nous mener à notre homme, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence quelques minutes plus tard qu'il n'y avait rien.

Nous ressortîmes de la chambre quelques minutes plus tard et j'étais reconnaissant de retrouver de l'air frais. On étouffait là-dedans! Kate déposa la clé à la réception et sortie du motel avant de se diriger vers la voiture. Le ciel était couvert et je devinai qu'une averse se préparait.

- On est dans une impasse Castle, me dit-elle en déverrouillant les portes de sa voiture à distance.

- En effet, dis-je en entrant à l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de continuer.

- Je crois que nous ferions mieux de retourner chez-nous, avec de la chance nous y serons pour 21h, dit-elle en démarrant la voiture.

J'acquiesçai et elle s'engagea sur la route qui mennait à New York. À peine avions nous fait 5 kilomètres que la pluie se mit à tomber, graduellement, puis plus fort. Quelques minutes plus tard il pleuvait tellement que Kate dû arrêter la voiture sur le côté de la route car on n'y voyait plus rien.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça, soupira-t-elle en laissant sa tête retomber sur le siège derrière elle.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au tableau de bord, remarquant que le voyant lumineux indiquait qu'il fallait refaire le plein d'essence. Je fronçai les sourcils, le compteur, pour sa part, nous avertissait qu'il ne nous restait plus que 10 kilomètres d'autonomie. En temps normal ce détail n'aurait pas été très grave, nous avions croisé une station-service et je savais qu'il y en avait d'autre sur notre chemin.

Cependant, même si nous ne roulions pas, le véhicule consommait de l'essence et je le fis remarquer à Kate qui arrêta le moteur. Nous étions silencieux alors que la pluie tombait toujours à dru tout autour de nous. Quelques instants plus tard, un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre, rapidement suivi d'un éclair.

Je me demandai alors combien de temps nous serions coincés ici…


	7. Rain Storm

_**Kate Beckett**_

Je soupirai en regardant la pluie qui tombait toujours à l'extérieur. Nous étions coincés ici depuis une quinzaine de minutes et l'orage ne semblait toujours pas vouloir faiblir. Les vitres de la voiture s'étaient embuées dû aux souffles de moi et de Castle, si bien que nous voyons à peine à l'extérieur. De toute manière, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir, les vitres ruisselaient d'eau comme si nous étions coincés sous une chute d'eau.

Castle se tenait tranquille assis sur le siège du passager et il n'avait pas encore fait aucun commentaire sur la situation et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Je frottai mes mains de part et d'autre de mes bras, tentant de me réchauffer un peu. La température avait brusquement chutée à l'intérieur de la voiture depuis que j'avais été contrainte à arrêter le moteur.

- Vous avez froid détective? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton sérieux, ce qui était pourtant inhabituel.

- Un peu, dis-je plus portée à dire la vérité dû au fait qu'il avait l'air si sérieux.

- Si vous voulez je vous redonne ma veste, dit-il avec un sourire rieur.

Ah voilà, ça c'était plus le Richard Castle que je connaissais bien. Je lui fis des yeux qui se voulaient agacés mais je sais qu'il n'était pas dupe. Je finis par sourire avec lui et il retira sa veste afin de me la passer sur les épaules.

- Merci, lui dis-je en resserrant les pans du vêtement contre moi, recherchant le plus de chaleur.

- Ah mais de rien, me dit-il avec un air que je n'étais pas habituée à voir.

Je l'observai quelques secondes de plus; il avait un regard profond et semblait être réellement inquiet de mon bien être. Je détournai le regard avant de ne plus être capable de résister à la profondeur de ses yeux si bleus. Je me retournai vers la fenêtre afin d'échapper à son regard, mais je fus poursuivie par l'odeur entêtante que dégageait sa veste.

La pluie semblait s'être calmée à l'extérieur et je pouvais presque voir la route devant nous. Quelques rares éclairs illuminaient toujours le ciel, mais ils étaient de plus en plus éloignés du tonnerre.

- On devrait pouvoir repartir bientôt, lui dis-je en prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard trop longuement.

Il acquiesça et je tournai la clé dans le contact, sans résultat. Je retentai le coup une seconde fois, sentant mon cœur battre plus fort dans ma poitrine.

- Aviez-vous éteint vos phares? Et je vous ferai remarquer que les lumières intérieure sont restées allumées, me fit-il remarqué alors que je réessayais de démarrer la voiture pour une troisième fois.

C'est à cet instant que mon téléphone cellulaire sonna et je répondis aussitôt.

- Beckett, répondis-je d'un air totalement découragé.

- Hey, c'est Ryan ça va pas?

- Ma voiture de service, est-ce qu'elle a eu des problèmes de batteries récemment? Demandai-je à l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

- Euh, je crois qu'Esposito a expérimenté des troubles cette semaines oui, pourquoi vous avez de problèmes? Demanda-t-il l'air inquiet.

- Je suis restée un peu plus d'une demi-heure les lumières allumées, je crois qu'elle est totalement morte là, dis-je en me passant la main dans le visage.

- Ah ça ce n'est pas bien, tu veux que je t'appelle une dépanneuse? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, c'est parfait, je suis sur la même rue que la station-service, quelques kilomètres plus au sud. Sinon qu'y a-t-il? Continuai-je tout en me demandant la raison qui l'avait poussé à me téléphoner.

- D'accord je fais ça en raccrochant. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez des infos sur notre tueur?

- On a suivi sa piste jusqu'à un motel près du restaurant mais nous n'avions rien, nous rentrions lorsque j'ai dû arrêter la voiture à cause de l'orage, et là elle ne démarre plus, dis-je d'une voix un peu plus contrôlée que tout à l'heure.

- D'accord, je vous appelle une dépanneuse et je vous redonne des nouvelles, me dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Je refermai le téléphone et regardai Castle, il me sourit d'un sourire qu'il voulait réconfortant; je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre à son sourire. À peine 2 minutes plus tard mon téléphone sonna de nouveau.

- Alors Ryan? Répondis-je sachant d'avance que c'était lui.

- J'ai des mauvaises nouvelles pour vous, vous êtes vraiment dans un trou, commença-t-il, les garages sont fermés à cet heure et je n'ai pas pu vous trouver une dépanneuse avant 7 heures demain matin. Est-ce que vous pouvez marcher jusqu'à un motel ou je ne sais pas?

- On doit être à 5 kilomètres du motel, et crois moi-même si c'était facile à marcher, à 18h15 et sous la plus froide, tu ne dormirais pas là, dis-je en soupirant de nouveau.

- Je suis désolée Kate, je crois que vous n'avez pas d'autre solution que de rester là, me dit-il la voix désolée pour moi.

- Merci quand même Ryan, lui dis-je tout en raccrochant le téléphone.

Je lançai un regard à Castle, il avait à moitié entendu ce que Ryan avait dit et il soupira à son tour.

- Alors on est coincés ici? Me dit-il d'un air entendu.

- Et oui, pas de dépanneuse avant 7 heures demain matin, et je ne sais pas pour toi, mais marcher 5 kilomètres, sous la pluie, pour dormir dans une chambre comme nous avons vu tout à l'heure, ça ne me tente pas trop, dis-je en faisant allusion au motel miteux que nous avions visité tout à l'heure.

- Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, me dit-il en regardant à l'extérieur où la pluie tombait toujours.

- J'ai une couverture dans le coffre de la voiture, je vais aller la chercher, dis-je en ouvrant le coffre en enclenchant la clenche située à gauche de mon siège.

- Tu ne veux pas j'y aille Kate? Me demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

- T'inquiètes pas, j'ai ta veste et il pleut déjà moins. Je vais m'installer à l'arrière, dis-je en débarrant la porte arrière côté gauche.

Puis, j'ouvris la porte et me dépêchai de courir vers le coffre. J'attrapai la couverture que je laissais toujours là en cas d'urgence et je retournai rapidement à l'intérieur de la voiture. Castle avait également pris place à l'arrière et je refermai rapidement la porte derrière moi. Même si je n'avais été à l'extérieur qu'à peu près 35 secondes, j'étais trempée; mes cheveux tombaient dans mon cou, dégouttant à l'intérieur de mon chandail.

Je repoussai mes cheveux et regardai Castle qui me fixait d'un regard inquiet, comme si un peu de pluie allait me tuer.

- Ça va Castle, je ne vais pas fondre, je ne suis pas faite en sucre tu sais, dis-je en lui souriant.

- Je sais, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes froid, me dit-il tout en s'approchant de moi.

Je frottai mes mains l'une contre en tentant de les réchauffer, mais je ne pouvais contrer les tremblements qui me parcoururent l'instant d'après, réduisant à néant mes efforts pour le convaincre que j'étais bien. Il le remarqua bien vite et s'approcha de moi encore un peu.

- Retires moi au moins cette veste, dit-il en m'aidant à retirer la veste qu'il m'avait prêtée.

- Je suis désolée, elle est trempée, lui dis-je en la retirant.

Il avait déjà retiré la veste et la posa sur le siège du passager, balayant de la main mon excuse. Je le remerciai et repassai mes mains sur mes bras, tentant de retrouver le peu de chaleur que j'avais réussi à gagner avant de sortir de la voiture. Il posa sa main sur la mienne, je fus surprise de sa chaleur, il ne portait pourtant seulement qu'un chandail et qu'un pantalon, mais il était presque brulant.

Je me surpris à vouloir être plus près de lui, à baisser ma garde et à le laisser faire ce que je savais qu'il ne demandait qu'à faire. Je réprimai mes claquements de dents, et lui souris. Pour sa part il me regardait d'un air inquiet et il finit par ouvrir la bouche.

- Kate, tu vas finir totalement congelée, me dit-il en passant sa main le long de la mienne, tentant de me réchauffer un peu, tout en sachant que je ne me laisserais pas faire, il me connaissait bien.

- Je suis très bien, lui répondis-je en dépliant la couverture que j'avais récupérée à l'arrière de la voiture.

Il m'aida à m'en recouvrir et ne me quitta pas des yeux même lorsque je fus totalement emmitouflée. Ça aida l'espace d'un instant, mais l'habitacle de la voiture était toujours frais, je ne portais qu'un chandail à manches trois quart, et mes cheveux mouillés ne m'aidaient pas beaucoup à me réchauffer, je soupirai.

- Aller c'est assez maintenant, dit-il d'une voix plus sérieuse que toutes celles que j'avais entendues avant.

Il souleva la couverture, s'assit le dos contre la porte, plaçant sa jambe gauche sur le siège après avoir retiré son soulier. Il me fit signe de m'approcher et je secouai la tête, résistant une dernière fois, plus pour la forme que car j'avais réellement envie de résister.

- Kate, je ne sais pas si c'est de l'orgueil ou alors car tu n'as pas envie d'être contre moi, mais que ce soit l'un ou l'autre t'oublies ça et tu viens là, me dit-il en me refaisant signe.

Je m'approchai finalement de lui, faisant demi-tour afin d'aller placer mon dos contre son corps. Ses bras m'entourèrent, posant la couverture par-dessus nous deux. Après quelques secondes je me laissai finalement allé et reposai ma tête contre lui, fermant les yeux. On aurait dit que ma tête était faite pour reposer à cet endroit précis, dans le creux de son cou.

Il resserra la couverture autour de nous, resserrant son étreinte en même temps, je réprimai un soupir d'aise alors que je sentais la douce chaleur de mon partenaire et ami m'envahir. Mes tremblements avaient cessés et je me sentais enfin bien, il appuya sa tête contre la mienne et je sentis son corps se détendre à son tour.

- Voilà, dit-il, ce n'est pas mieux comme ça?

- Ne dis pas un mot, où alors je vais changer d'idée et retourner à ma place, dis-je sans savoir si je le ferais vraiment ou si je blaguais.

Car il était vrai que je me sentais très confortable tout à coup, et je ne crois pas que j'aurais changé de place pour rien au monde. Mes yeux se fermaient, épuisés par la conduite pour se rendre ici et encore fatigués du manque de sommeil de la veille. Blottie comme ça contre Castle, bien au chaud, je sentais que je n'aurais qu'à me laisser aller pour m'endormir, mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre.

- Tu as froid? Lui demandai-je en redressant la tête.

- Moi? Froid? Castle n'a jamais froid, me dit-il sur son ton charmeur.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, pourquoi m'étais-je attendue à une réponse différente de celle-ci?

- Il est quelle heure, demandai-je après quelques instants de silence.

- 19h30, répondit-il après un bref coup d'œil sur sa montre. – Tu t'endors? Me demanda-t-il alors à son tour.

- Un peu, dis-je en réprimant un bâillement comme pour appuyer ma réponse.

- Tu devrais essayer de dormir, me dit-il tout en resserrant de nouveau ses bras sur moi, tentant de me donner sa chaleur.

J'hochai la tête et laissai aller ma tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait se reposer au même endroit que tout à l'heure, dans cet endroit qui semblait avoir été pensé juste pour moi. À nouveau il reposa sa tête sur la mienne et sa main trouva mon bras. Je le laissai faire alors qu'il traçait de petits cercles tout le long de ma peau, je luttai contre le sommeil une dernière fois.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir été aussi confortable depuis longtemps, me dis-je tout en constatant le fait que j'étais sur le siège arrière de ma voiture, au milieu de nulle part, et pourtant je n'aurais pas voulu être ailleurs. Je respirai lentement son odeur, la même odeur enivrante de laquelle sa veste était imprégnée.

Je sentis vaguement son nez contre mes cheveux alors que je sombrais dans le sommeil, ne me souciant plus de rien sauf de l'endroit où je me trouvais et de comment j'étais confortable…


	8. Awake Dreams

_**Richard Castle**_

Une respiration régulière me prévenue qu'elle s'était endormie, et je soupirai d'aise me détendant un peu plus. Ses cheveux toujours un peu humides s'éparpillaient sur mon cou, et une odeur de shampoing aux fruits flottait dans l'air tout autour de nous. Je fermai les yeux, inspirant profondément. J'avais déjà eu la chance d'être si près de ma partenaire le jour d'avant, mais ce soir, ça avait quelque chose de spécial.

Je sentais son souffle chaud heurter mon menton au rythme lent de ses expirations et je souris. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour nous serions ainsi, me fis-je la remarque. Oui, d'accord ce n'était pas ce que j'avais imaginé, elle y avait quelque peu été contrainte par les conditions et par mes paroles, mais j'étais tout de même heureux qu'elle soit ici avec moi.

Je resserrai la couverture autour de nous, sentant la fraîcheur de la nuit qui tombait s'insérer de plus en plus à l'intérieur de la voiture. Un léger rire me monta aux lèvres alors que je pensais que c'était totalement la manière dont je m'y prendrais si je voulais rapprocher deux personnages dans mon livre, j'aurais quasiment pu écrire la scène. Sauf que normalement, le personnage masculin aurait probablement eut des idées déplacées, alors que, fait surprenant, pour ma part je n'en avais pas.

Oui, d'accord, je ne pouvais pas dire que de tenir son corps chaud au creux de mes bras n'éveillait pas quelques sensations en moi, mais c'était la dernière chose à laquelle je pensais en ce moment. J'avais tant de fois pensé à cette scène quelques mois auparavant, je n'aurais pas cru que ça arriverait, surtout pas maintenant.

Elle avait son petit ami, et moi j'étais parti pour l'été, en essayant de ne pas penser à elle. C'est alors que je réalisai que je n'avais toujours pas dit à mon ex-femme que ça ne pouvait continuer entre nous deux. Je crois qu'en fait je le savais depuis le début, mais j'avais besoin de me faire croire que je ne ressentais rien pour la femme qui était près de moi en ce moment, et malheureusement c'était sur elle que c'était tombé.

L'objet de mes pensées se déplaça alors, presque imperceptiblement et me tira de ma réflexion. Je baissai les yeux sur ses mains qu'elle avait ressortie de la couverture, elle murmura des paroles incompréhensibles, puis cessa de bouger. Je souris, je ne savais pas qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil, me fis-je la remarque.

Mes yeux se perdirent sur ses mains qui reposaient maintenant à l'extérieur de l'abri que j'avais fait à l'aide de la couverture. Elles étaient petites et plusieurs cicatrices les couvraient. Je savais d'où venaient certaines, comme par exemple celle qui zigzaguait sur le dessus de sa main droite jusqu'à son pouce, qu'elle s'était fait en tombant de vélo vers 15 ans. Elle me l'avait dit lorsque je lui avais demandé si elle s'était fait ça lors de l'explosion de son appartement.

Il y en avait une autre, qui meurtrissait l'extrémité de sa main gauche, près de son petit doigt, et je me demandai comment elle se l'était fait. Il y avait encore tant de choses que je ne connaissais pas d'elle, me dis-je tout en glissant ma main par-dessus la sienne, caressant la cicatrice en forme d'ovale.

De ses mains, mes yeux remontèrent sur ses bras, caressant chaque centimètre de peau découverte du regard. Elle semblait si frêle comme ça, je ne crois pas que je l'avais déjà vu aussi vulnérable depuis que je la connaissais. Elle préférait toujours mettre cette armure de femme forte, qui je devais l'avouer, la rendait plutôt séduisante. Je souris en repensant au nombre de fois qu'elle m'avait passé une désobligeante sur mon comportement. Cependant depuis le temps, j'avais remarqué qu'elle n'arrivait plus à me faire ces reproches sans avoir à cacher l'ombre d'un sourire.

Elle frissonna et je glissai ses mains sous la couverture, après avoir remontée cette dernière, je repassai doucement mes bras autour d'elle. Reposant ma tête contre la sienne, je fermai les yeux, savourant seulement chaque seconde de ce moment. Je savais que c'était probablement la seule fois où elle me laisserait m'occuper d'elle ainsi.

Les yeux fermés, bien au chaud, je sentis à mon tour le sommeil m'envahir bien que je luttai de toutes mes forces afin de pouvoir continuer à profiter de ce rêve éveillé. Toutefois, le manque de sommeil de la nuit dernière finit par l'emporter sur mon désir de vouloir rester éveillé, et je finis par m'endormir à mon tour, laissant reposer ma tête contre celle de Kate.

Je fus tiré de mon sommeil par trois petits coups contre la vitre de la voiture. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps nous étions endormis, mais ma partenaire se releva en même temps que moi, réveillée également. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre et passai ma main dans la vitre afin de jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

J'aperçu à travers Ryan qui se tenait devant la voiture, à l'abri de la pluie sous un parapluie et j'ouvris la porte.

- Hey! Je me suis dit que peut-être vous apprécieriez de passer la nuit au chaud, me dit-il avec un sourire.

- Alors tu as fait toute la route pour ça? Lui demanda-t-elle la voix enrouée par le sommeil.

- Je me suis dit que c'était toujours mieux de faire la route que de vous laisser passer la nuit dans la voiture, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Il est quelle heure? Demandai-je.

- 22h30, je suis partie quelque peu après votre appel, les routes sont désertes, ça n'a pas pris trop de temps.

- Merci, vraiment Ryan, ça va faire du bien d'avoir un vrai lit pour la nuit, répondit-elle en lui offrant un grand sourire.

- Ça me fait plaisir, aller venez, j'ai réservé des chambres à l'hôtel tout près d'ici, vous devez être gelés depuis tout ce temps, nous dit-il avant de retourner dans sa voiture.

Je m'étirai lentement avant d'enfiler ma veste qui n'était plus qu'un peu humide. Kate étouffa un bâillement et sortit me jeta un regard encore rempli de sommeil.

- Vous avez l'air d'avoir bien dormi détective, lui dis-je de mon air habituel.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de hocher la tête comme réponse à ma question. Nous sortîmes tous les deux de la voiture et nous dirigeâmes vers celle de Ryan. Il y faisait chaud et je pris place à l'arrière alors que ma partenaire occupait la place du passager. Ryan se retourna vers moi nous sourit.

- On dirait que vous avez bien dormi, commença-t-il, peut-être aurais-je dû vous laisser là toute la nuit finalement, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Très drôle Ryan, ça va nettement mieux dormir dans un vrai lit, dit-elle sur le même ton que lui.

- Sincèrement, merci, lui dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Kate en même temps.

Les 5 minutes que durèrent la route furent silencieuse et Ryan stationna finalement dans le stationnement de l'hôtel situé au centre-ville, si nous pouvions le qualifier de tel. Nous sortîmes en même temps avant de nous diriger vers la porte de la réception. La pluie tombait encore légèrement sur la ville alors que nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment.

L'homme à la réception nous tendit 3 cartes magnétiques tout en réprimant un bâillement et Ryan nous dit bonne nuit avant de se diriger vers sa chambre située au premier étage. Les nôtres étaient au troisième et j'appuyai sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur qui arriva aussitôt. Nous y pénétrâmes en même temps et je lui laissai le soin d'appuyer sur le bouton rond marqué d'un 3.

- Merci, me dit-elle quelques secondes après que l'ascenseur eut commencé sa montée vers notre étage.

- Ça me fait plaisir, lui dis-je en lui souriant.

Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour y ajouter quelque chose, mais la referma aussitôt. Le silence envahit la cabine et quelques secondes plus tard une sonnerie nous avertit de l'arrivée au troisième étage. Nos chambres étaient situées à l'autre bout du corridor et j'arrêtai finalement devant le numéro 37, Kate avait celle en face, la 36.

- Bonne nuit détective, lui dis-je en regrettant quelque peu que Ryan ait pris la décision de venir nous chercher, nous étions bien comme nous étions, j'avais l'impression tout à coup le silence était lourd.

- Bonne nuit Castle, me dit-elle avec un regard qui semblait dire la même chose que le mien.

On se sépara et je refermai la porte derrière moi avant d'ouvrir la lumière de la chambre d'hôtel. Le lit était situé au centre de la pièce et je me glissai immédiatement sous les couvertures avant d'actionner l'interrupteur actionnant les lumières.

Une fois sous les draps, je me fis la remarque que même si la température de la chambre était beaucoup plus élevée que celle de la voiture, j'y étais moins confortable. Il semblait manquer quelque chose, me dis-je en tentant de repousser le souvenir de son corps contre le mien. Je soupirai et me retournai, me plaçant sur le dos, frottant mes yeux de mes doigts.

Le sommeil tardait à venir et j'allumai la télévision sur les infos, tentant de penser à n'importe quoi d'autre qu'à tout à l'heure dans la voiture…


End file.
